Courtney and Friends meet Detective Pikachu
Courtney and Friends meet Detective Pikachu is an upcoming crossover to be made by PuppyPower32. Plot: When there are some strange incidents of Pokémon going berserk in Ryme City, the Thunderbolts meet a young man by the name of Tim Goodman and his partner; Pikachu. Together with Tim and Pikachu, the Thunderbolts have to collect clues and solve many cases that involve these berserk Pokémon going on a rampage. Trivia: * GUEST STARS: Officer Jenny, Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps, Chief Bogo, Kion, Fuli, Bunga, Beshte, Ono, Scenes: Prologue: Arriving in Ryme City/Aipom Mischief/Meeting Tim Goodman and Pikachu * (The Thunderbolts have arrived in Ryme City) * Courtney: Here we are! Ryme City! * Zak: So, this is Ryme City, huh? * (Suddenly, they hear some commotion by the station!) * Courtney: Uh oh! Looks like there’s trouble! * (They head over to the station to see an Aipom with a necklace as some people try to get the necklace back from Aipom) * Tim: Hey! Give that back! * Courtney: Hey, you! Drop that necklace! * Emilia: Oh no! Are you okay? * Tim: Block that side! * Emilia: You got it! * Courtney: Thunderbolts! Surround it! * (The Thunderbolts surround the Aipom) * ???: Wait! Hold it! * (An Aipom jumps on Tim’s face, covering his head) * Tim: Hey! I can’t see! * ???: You there, in red! Hold on to it! * Tim: Easy for you to say, but… I gotcha! * ???: Ow, ow, ow, ow! My ears! That’s me! * Tim: Oh, sorry, old-timer! * (The Aipom gets off of Tim to reveal a talking Pikachu with a Detective hat on!) * Tim: Pikachu?! * Detective Pikachu: You’re stretching out my ears! Would ya let me go? * (Tim lets go of Pikachu’s ears) * Tim: That was you talking?! * Detective Pikachu: Could’ve been more gentle setting me down… * Tim: Sorry! * Detective Pikachu: Huh?! Are you able to understand what I’m saying? * Courtney: It’s not just him. It’s us too! * Emilia: Uhhh… Is everything all right with you? Just talking to yourselves? * Tim: What? Wait. She didn’t understand him? * Detective Pikachu: So it seems that you’re the only ones who can understand what I’m saying. * Courtney: I'm afraid so. * Rainbow Dash: Uh, guys?! Talking later! We've gotta catch those Aipom! Infiltrating the Warehouse * (The Thunderbolts arrive in Area A) The secret auction/Capturing Keith * (The Thunderbolts head to the secret auction as a fanfare is heard from behind Emilia and Tim) * Jack: Presenting her royal highness.... Princess Courtney! * (Courtney enters in a fancy dress while wearing her royal tiara. The Krokorok guards bow to Courtney as she comes up to the door) * Courtney: Please, no need to bow. * (The Krokorok guards stop Pikachu) * * Tim: That would be false advertising, Keith! * Keith: * Tim: *stands up* So, we meet again, Keith. This time... *takes off the mask* You're coming with us! * Rainbow Dash: The jig is up, Keith! *takes off her mask* Category:Courtney's Adventures Category:PuppyPower32